


All for you

by Soulsong26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 15 year old yuuri, 19 year old viktor, Doctor/Nurse AU, Fluff and Angst, I spell victor with a k, Long haired victor, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Yuuri chases victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsong26/pseuds/Soulsong26
Summary: After his grandma dies, Yuuri get attached to a nurse assistant named Viktor and becomes a nurse in hopes to see Viktor again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a backstory, more to come when possible! It may take a while since I'm training to become a CNA!

Yuuri sat in the back of the car with his grandma. His mom sat in the driver's seat. She wasn't her usual self, but no one really looks forward to bringing their mom to a nursing home. She spent months going back and forth on whether this was the best option. In the end she had to face the fact she couldn't provide the care her mom needed. Yuuri was against sending his dear grandma to a nursing home. She was a handful, but she was also comforting. She used to travel the world performing in operas. Yuuri could listen to her stories for hours. She would tell him of her many lovers, the drama that took place off stage, and performing for royalty. Yuuri didn't know if the stories were true, but he didn't care.  
His heart started to beat faster as they approached the "Stanley healthcare facility". His grandma grabbed his hand, petting it. She smiled sweetly. "I'll be fine my sweet little Yuu-chan."  
Yuuri started to cry. He hugged her tightly only to realize that he should be more gentle. "Sorry! I should-"  
"Don't worry about me! Just make sure to visit when you can. Especially you, Yuu-chan!"  
They walk into what almost looks like a normal house. Yuuri pleasantly surprised looks at his mom. The inside looks a bit more like a nursing home, but it's not as cold or hospital like as Yuuri expected. He slowly walked next to his grandma sporting her walker.  
A woman sat at the front desk with a cheerful smile. "Kasuki, Airi?"  
Yuuri's mom signed her in. The woman looked at Yuuri. "She's in good hands don't worry." She winks "Viktor? Show miss Kasuki to her room!"  
"I don't want to leave her! Not yet!" Yuri said protectively.  
"You don't have to." a voice says from behind Yuuri. He turns around to find a handsome man in scrubs. He has beautiful silver hair put up in a bun. He seemed young despite the silver hair. He was tall and muscular, his grandma looked at Yuuri staring at the man. Yuuri suddenly noticed that his grandma was laughing at him. "Sure got lucky, didn't I? Right Yuu-chan?" She winked at the blushing boy.  
Viktor laughed, causing Yuuri to get more embarrassed. "Come on, Miss Kasuki! You can come too." He said to Yuuri and his mom.  
Viktor lead them to the room where Yuuri’s Grandma would sleep. The room wasn't anything special, the side where his grandma would sleep was plain and what one would expect from any hospital. The other side though was filled with pictures of family with bible quotes on the frame. A poster hung on the wall with a collaboration of pictures with word in bold saying “We miss you abuela!”  
“We allow you to customize your side with pictures and decorations so you make yourself at home! Your roommate will be Miss Rosa. She’s a really nice lady you’ll get along!” Viktor smiles dazzlingly making Yuuri almost go blind. Someone so beautiful shouldn’t exist.  
“I’m sure we will! If she’s as great a decorator as she is a person I’ll be fine!” She smiles back.  
Viktor looks at Yuuri clinging to his grandma. “I’ll give you time to settle in and talk to your family.” He hands her the call button. “If you need anything, here’s the call button.”  
“He’s hot!” His grandma says looking knowingly at Yuuri. “Looks like Yuu-chan has a crush!” Yuuri turns red at his grandma’s embarrassing comments.  
“W-What? NO!” Yuuri said lying poorly. His Grandma smiled mischievously and pressed the call button. Both Yuuri and his mom shouted “No!” It was too late as Viktor already came.  
“Good! It’s you!” His grandma smiled looking at Yuuri a look of mischief.  
“Do you need anything Miss Katsuki?” Viktor said with his perfect smile.  
“How old are you? Are you single?” Yuuri regretted his own existence.  
Viktor burst into laughter “I’m 19, so I’m a bit young for you miss Katsuki.”  
“Not in my book, but if you’re willing to wait 3 years my grandson is willing!” His grandma winked.  
“No NO No NO no No!” Yuuri said his face red with embarrassment.  
Everyone was laughing, everyone except Yuuri. Yuuri was too busy being dead.  
“Okay! Okay.” Viktor said trying to calm his laughter. “Miss Katsuki, as much fun as this exchange was please only use the call button for something you need. I need to go! Call me if you need me!” He walked out the room trying to not giggle.  
“I have a feeling Yuu-chan will visit me often!” She said holding Yuuri’s hand.  
“Of course, I will!” said Yuuri hugging his Grandma.  
His grandma sighed and hugged him back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 months later…

The katsuki family hopped into the car filled with balloons and presents. Yuuri was excited because most saturdays you could see Yuuri visiting his Grandma at the facility. Her room was no longer plain and boring, but colorful just like her. Yuuri bought wall stickers that looked like butterflies and stuck them all over the wall.There was also artwork done by Mari and Yuuri and pictures of their family. The place became a place of comfort for him and his grandma. He even got comfortable enough to talk to Viktor every once in awhile. He learned that he isn’t a nurse, but a nurse assistant, but was going to become a doctor someday. He also learned that pink was his favorite color, and that he was from Russia. He also found out he is single, not that it matters. I mean it’s not like he could be with him or anything…  
Before he knew it the car was at the nursing home.  
They walked in arms full. Yuuri’s mom walked up to the front desk, but something was off. The lady looked at them with a sympathetic look. “We were just about to call, but I’m afraid she passed away 10 minutes ago…” The world stopped, as Yuuri felt the world drain of color. He had to see her.  
Yuuri ran to her room. His parent’s yelling after him, but he was too fast for them. He opened the door. Her corpse there with Viktor there as well. Viktor was on his knees in tears. He looked to see Yuuri and tried to fake a smile “I-I’m s-sorry! T-this is unprofessional-”  
Yuuri interrupted him with a hug. He started sobbing uncontrollably and Viktor was too.  
“I’m, I’m sorry Yuuri! I’m so sorry!” Viktor cried holding him close.  
Yuuri tied to choke out words, but failed. His family came in after him, they also joined the hug. They all sobbed holding each other close. What was supposed to be a celebration became a funeral. And just at that moment Yuuri unknowingly bonded himself to Viktor.  
Viktor came to her funeral and Yuuri sat next to him. He held Viktor’s hand. Viktor let him.  
After that Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking of Viktor. He wanted to be like Viktor, He wanted to be with Viktor.  
Yuuri gathered his allowance and got Viktor flowers to thank him, yeah, to thank him… not just because he wanted an excuse to see him again. On Saturday He took a bus to the nursing home. He walked to the desk. The lady smiled “Hello Yuuri!”  
“Is, um, Viktor here?”Yuuri said blushing.  
She nodded “Hey Viktor! It’s your Boyfriend!”  
“Wait! Um-”  
“Yuuri!” Viktor appeared his face smiling “Are those for me?”  
“Y-yes, to thank you!” He said handing them to Viktor.  
“They’re beautiful, Yuuri! I love them!” he hugged Yuuri.  
After that Yuuri left, He felt a red string pulled himself to Viktor because he never felt this way before, but then again maybe it’s just because he’s young...


	2. Viktor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is overwhelmed with his start in his medical career, especially at such a young age. He find confidence and joy in a resident and her cute grandson. They become close, but time get cut short as he faces the harsh reality of his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! I'm done with training to be a nurse assistant so I plan to update more. Also thank you for the kind comments! Enjoy~

Viktor walked down the halls pacing between the rooms of his clients, checking on them doing the usual procedures. Most of them were sleeping peacefully, Viktor partially envied them. He was living off coffee at the moment and his heart rate was probably higher than it should be. He was awake and that's all that matters. It's hard getting used to 12 hour shifts, but this was his first job that not in some restaurant or department store, so he can't be picky. Whatever gets him through medical school.

He knocks on room 26 which held one of his favorite clients, miss Rosa. She was a petite woman with long Grey hair usually in a braid. She was a cop in her younger days and she didn't let you forget about it. She is always sharp and straight to the point, but she did have moments of panic attacks where she would loose herself and fight anyone near her at the moment. Viktor was trained to deal with such issues, but he never got used to it. He sometimes felt overwhelmed because of how little he could do to help sometimes. He's not a doctor, not yet.

Miss Rosa was awake and watching the morning news. She always woke up early to have some time alone, but she doesn't mind Viktor coming in to check on her. She admires the young man and has grown fond of him. She smiles at him "Good morning Viktor!"

"Up early I see!" He smiles warmly,"How are you? Do you need anything?"

" We'll I could use some breakfast! Is it coming soon?" She patted her stomach and gave Viktor a pleading look.

"It's coming soon, breakfast is served at 7:00" he told her.

"What time is it now?" She asked.

He looked at his watch, "6:30".

"Your killing me Nikivorof!" She puts her hand against her forehead dramatically. 

He giggles, "It will be here soon enough". 

"Good thing I like you, Viktor!" She narrows her eyes at him.

"Well if that's all you need, here is your call light and call me if you need anything!"

"Yeah, yeah! See you later Viktor!" She waved him off continuing her gaze at the television. 

Viktor exited and went to the kitchen to get the food for the residents, most of his clients ate normal food and could feed themselves, but he had one that was on a puree diet and had to be fed, his name was Mr. Lee. He was a grouchy old man that spoke in one word answers. Viktor had tried extra hard with him, but he has the feeling that he's not fond of Viktor. Viktor left his tray last since firstly, he hates the mornings, and two, he's incredibly negative which drains Viktor's remaining energy. Viktor was not on his third cup of coffee for nothing!

He started bringing breakfast to each of his clients, quickly walking back and forth from each room to the cart which held each tray. He started with Miss Rosa since he knew she was awake. 

"About time" she said when she saw him.

"You're alive!" He said faking his shocked face.

"Somehow." She said with a serious face, "What's on the menu?"

Viktor smiled, "We got waffles with eggs and sausage!"

"Thanks, Nikivorof!" She said looking at the food set before her.

He points at the call light, "Your call light is right here if you need help, do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine, go!" She said bluntly.

Viktor left going to other rooms, waking up cranky old people obviously not happy to be disturbed and mostly dazed from waking up. He has 8 clients, most of them nice most of the time. Most of the residents liked him since he was a cheerful, and handsome young man. Many old women would flirt with him and ask him if he had a girlfriend. He would tell them that he was far to busy with school and work, which was true, but he also was gay. He could not say so to the residents since talking about yourself was not a good idea, especially if your not cis or straight. Residents are allowed to express their sexuality and gender however they want. Only Miss Rosa knew of his sexuality and that's because she asked upfront. It wasn't a law to keep your sexuality a secret it was more of an implied rule to not say so unless you know the client is okay with it.

He went on with his usual routine, feeding Mr. Lee, changing diapers, cleaning, brushing, dressing, and all with a smile. He was tired as his break finally came and just as the caffeine levels were getting low. He was greeted by Natalia, who usually can be found up front she was nice enough to be on friendly terms. Most of the people who work here are nice, but Viktor wouldn't call them friends. To them Viktor was kind of a baby, since they were like in their 30s and Viktor was not even 20 yet. They were kind though, and would help when they could. 

Today they seemed to be talking about the new recent policy, Viktor stayed silent as politics is a messy subject especially now. Though he mostly agrees with what they are saying. Most of the people who work here are immigrants, including Viktor himself. Even the residents themselves are mostly immigrants, though everyone agreed they should cut short the conversation to avoid people getting upset. Break is quickly over after that.

Viktor finds himself called to escort a new resident to her room, he finds a boy clinging to her obviously set on not letting her go. The woman herself looked calm and was even smiling. She had her hair in a messy low bun, she was short and on the chubby side in the most adorable way. The boy looked just like her, his hair was black and he had eyes similar to the woman that were framed by glasses. He was a bit taller than the woman but not by much, but he seemed to be growing. Their mom stand smiling, obviously more nervous than she wishes to appear. He shows them to her room, they seem to become calmer as the the grandma jokes around and shows she's not worried a bit. Viktor can't help but laugh. She's probably going to be a new favorite in Viktor's mental book of old people. She seems to think Viktor would be a good match for her grandson, who's face gets redder everytime she acts as a wingman. Viktor laughs, though he admits the boy is cute he's not really a good age for him at the moment. He does appreciate how supportive his family seems. It's not often that you see such a likable family like the Katsuki family.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Miss Katsuki is probably the best person he has met, she quickly got along with Miss Rosa and they became "partners in crime" they were a handful, but a fun handful. They often would prank Viktor and joke at him, they by far were the best part of the job. They would make fun of him, and ask him to watch soap operas with them. He stayed a little while doing the normal routine check, but quickly got sucked in by the drama. It was about a playboy who seduced the most beautiful woman in town. He lost track of time staying till the end of the episode, and he was crying after the playboy just tossed the woman aside and left her. He panicked as he checked his watch.

Miss Katsuki grabbed his arm, "Just pretend I had a manic episode and that you had to restrain me."

He shook his head, "No, I should have been more responsible."

Miss Rosa interrupted him, "Nikivorof, just let her take the credit! You look like a mess! Have a tissue." 

Viktor looked in the mirror, he did look like a mess.

He redid his bun, put on some makeup for the bags under his eyes. He walks out of room 26's shared bathroom. The ladies give him a thumbs-up and tell him to get going. He quickly walks down the hall checking the room as everything seems fine, not much happens here anyways. He thanks what God is out there that someone didn't have a heart attack on his watch.

At the front he finds that Miss Katsuki's cute grandson is there, he usually visits on Saturdays or Sundays. Viktor waves at him and he blushes and waves back shyly. When he visits he usually watches television with her and updates her on what's going on. 

He also does weekend homework and sometimes he asks Viktor for help. It's cute how his face gets red and his eyes sparkle everytime he talks to Viktor. Natalia jokes with him by calling him his "boyfriend". He doesn't mind, since he can't imagine having a cuter "boyfriend". He remembers his first big gay crush was his ice skating instructor. He knew it wasn't meant to be since he was 21 and he was 12 and a boy.

He's on a break when he finds that the cutie approaches, " H- hi!"

Viktor smiles, "HI, do you need anything, Mr. Katsuki?"

He looks up shyly, "It's Yuuri..."

"Okay, Yuuri!" He rolls the r for dramatic effect.

Yuuri blushes, "Are you a nurse?" He blurts out.

"Not yet." He smiles, "I'm working on it though, I'm what you call a nurse assistant for now."

His eye's light up, "I want to become a doctor!"

Viktor says grinning, "Me to! I want to become a cardiologist!"

Yuuri smiles, "That's awesome, you'd be a great doctor!"

Viktor's heart is warmed, "I bet you'd be a fantastic one yourself, Yuuri."

There are stars in Yuuri's eyes and a faint blush reaching his ears. Viktor has never met someone so beautiful, he's convinced Yuuri isn't real.

After that Yuuri seems more comfortable around him. He's constantly asked about nursing school and if he could help out. Viktor told him he probably could volunteer and that would give him a head start. He even lets Yuuri take a look at his books for nursing school. He comes every weekend, brightening up Viktor's day of work without even trying. Viktor never thought his first friend at his job would be a 15 year old boy. Room 26 is probably his favorite room, with butterflies on the wall and color contrasting against the plain white walls and medical equipment. 

\-----------------------------------------

All of this turns dull as in the morning he finds Miss Katsuki not breathing , he checks no pulse. It can't be he thinks, as he checks again. Tears escape his eyes as he presses the call light. He hopes that maybe she'll wake up before the nurse comes, and it would have all been a false alarm. That doesn't happen though, the nurse confirms her dead. His job is to clean her up, he gathers cleaning supplies. He attempts to clean her, but he breaks down in tears. Her body is stiff with death what once was lively is now still and unmoving.

The door opens and there stand Yuuri his face white. Viktor cries like a baby pulling Yuuri into a hug. After that His family joins the hug, Viktor never felt so warm. Viktor never knew family, he wondered if this was what it's like.

\----------------------------------------

After that was the funeral, then the Katsuki family where gone. Viktor's mind kept going back to the feeling of warmth and support. He tried not to think of it too much or he'd cry. He knew that death would be part of his job, but he never expected it to hurt so much. The place wasn't the same without Miss Katsuki, the place wasn't the same without Yuuri, and most of the people seemed a bit more sad when she died. Miss Rosa was becoming more reclusive. She would smile, but it didn't reach her eyes like it used to. One day while giving her lunch she spoke, "Viktor? Why does everyone I love leave? Will you leave?" Her tear ran down her face. She looked vulnerable, her eyes filled with despair, "I miss her! I miss Airi!" She was hyperventilating. She grasped onto Viktor a stone like grip. Viktor hugged her. He cried with her, both feeling pain that was left bubbling under the surface. Miss Rosa went to sleep after that, Viktor escaped her grip and headed to the front.

Natalia called, "Viktor, your boyfriend is here!"

Yuuri stood there, blushing holding flowers. Viktor smiled, as he never felt more happy in his life. He felt like it's been centuries since he saw such a familiar face. The face that reminds him of when she was alive and there was joy. He felt sad for Yuuri to leave so soon, he hopes to see him again. He feels like Yuuri and him have made a bond he'd never forget.


	3. Yuuri Katsuki, age 24, registered nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki, a now registered nurse celebrates with Phichit.

Yuuri Katsuki is now 24 years old and now his hard work at nursing school has finally over as he is now ready to work at a hospital and start his nursing career. His graduation day he had lunch out with his family and at night Phichit took him clubbing. He's not really the type to enjoy clubs, he would much rather order take out and stay in his apartment, but Phichit insists on taking him out and getting wasted. He and Phichit walk to the club, Phichit wears a sequined tank top and tight torn jeans. Yuuri despite Phichit's protests wore his old plaid button up and jeans, he much rather be comfortable while in a loud sweaty room with drunk strangers. After they were let in he and Phichit were seated at the bar, Phichit ordered them both a rum and coke. Phichit then took a multitude of selfies and went on about how he had a solid plan to see Hamilton. The rum and coke were then served. Yuuri could already see Phichit had a slight buzz at one drink, but he however felt like he wasn't buzzed enough. He was here, he put in the work, he was 24 dammit! He's at the prime of his life and is already a nurse goddammit!

He smiles at Phichit with a new determination to get totally wasted. "Hey Phi, up for some shots of tequila?"

"That's my man right there!" Phichit slings his arm around Yuuri flash his 1000 bolt Phichit smile.

As soon as they knew it the shots were placed in front of them they clinked their glasses as they downed their first shot. Phichit already slightly buzzed from the rum and coke was already drunk. Yuuri can feel a nice buzz and feels himself loosen up. A drunk Phichit leads him to the dance floor where the dj was playing uptown funk. Yuuri decided he needed to teach these people how to dance. Yuuri breaks out into the dance floor stealing everyone's eyes and directing towards. Phichit joins him them both dancing in sync. By the end he's out of breathe as he sits back the bar, Phichit is not far away talking to some guy. He gets on his phone checking the time, his texts, and all that jazz when he gets interrupted by the bartender handing him a drink.

Yuuri looks at him slightly confused. "The man over there ordered this for ya!" The bartender winked pointed toward a familiar looking man. The man seemed a little older than Yuuri with beautifully silver hair. He decided to greet the handsome stranger with the perfect silver hair.

He sat next to him pulling his brightest smile while holding his drink already halfway empty. "Thank you for the drink, mister" he leaned toward the man winking then taking a giant gulp.

The perfect stranger blushed slightly "Well you must be parched from moving so much. Is that your friend over there?" He pointed at Phichit.

"Yeah, he brought me here to celebrate!" Yuuri said a bit to loud.

"Celebrate what?" The handsome stranger said with his perfect smile.

"You're looking at a registered nurse, mister!" Yuuri stood proudly.

The stranger's light blue eyes lit up, "Congratulations! I'm a doctor myself, so if you're looking for a place to work-" mid sentence Yuuri over excited hugged the hot doctor.

"Really!" Yuuri's eyes lit up, his face a light shade of pink, "That would be perfect, especially with such a hot doctor," he licked his lips looking the handsome perfect sexy doctor. The doctor was obviously very affected by such a seductive compliment. Yuuri sat in his lap and started stroking his perfect hair. "Such beautiful hair," the man leaned his head against Yuuri's touch.

"May I know your name Mister Nurse?" He said pulling Yuuri closer. Their faces were now close their lips so close to each other, Yuuri decided that he had to kiss such a beautiful man. Yuuri went in for the kill. The man seemed not to mind in the slightest. Yuuri couldn't tell if it was the hottie or the alcohol, but he was pretty sure there were sparks.

The man pulled away. "That didn't answer my question."

"Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri said his face blushing realizing he kissed a stranger.

The man's eyes widened, "Katsuki?"

Yuuri confused by the man's reaction slowly said, "Yes?"

"Why does that sound familiar?" The man said to himself, as if he was trying to recall a memory. " Let me call you and your friend a cab, I'll give you my contact number." Yuuri just blankly hands Viktor his phone. " Well I guess that works, here!" The man hands him back his phone.

Yuuri and the man walk over to Phichit. Phichit is clearly wasted and is surrounded by men and women telling them the story about his hilarious costume malfunction while playing Peter Pan.

"Phi! The nice man called a cab!" Yuuri said hanging on the man.

"Well, ladies and gents it's time to take my leave!" Phichit bowed as he followed Yuuri and the man outside.

The cab quickly arrived, " You better call or text me Yuuri!" The man hugged Yuuri tightly.

Phichit whistled. "Don't let me interrupt you guys!" Phichit winked. Yuuri blushed fiercely despite have boldly kissing the kind stranger earlier. Viktor ushered them both into the taxi and as Phichit gave the cab driver his address the man kissed Yuuri's hand. "I'll see you, Yuuri," he said it in such a seductive way Yuuri was sure that he was going to die.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri kind of remembers the evening. He remembers that he gave his number to a stranger. He's pretty sure he did something embarrassing. He received a message from a VIKTOR❤❤❤ He's not sure if he should answer or not.

He asks Phichit who has a dreadful hangover to match Yuuri's. Phichit looks at the message, "Do you want to bang this guy?"

Yuuri's face turns red, "W-what? Phichit, I barely know him!"

"Geez, Yuuri! So loud. Answer him or don't, it's your choice!" Phichit fanned him away.

Yuuri figured he should at least thank the man who called them a cab and bought them a drink.

VIKTOR: did you get home safe?

YUURI: we did, thank you...

YUURI: i'm sorry if i did anything embarrassing last night. i barely remember last night tbh.

Yuuri wonders if he went overboard with that second text.

VIKTOR: no worries!!!


	4. For some fucking reason....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh ao3 is weird!!! ch 3 was cut short.

how much do you remember?

Yuuri thinks to himself, he remembers the dancing, the drinking, the ride home. It's all a blur though...

YUURI: you called us a cab, right?

VIKTOR: do you remember anything else?

YUURI: i guess i gave you my number???

VIKTOR: oh well that you did...

VIKTOR: do you remember anything else?

Yuuri is confused, what happened last night?

YUURI: did i do something?

There was a slight pause Yuuri felt his anxiety heighten as he fear he did something wrong.

VIKTOR: you're a nurse right? The hospital I'm working at is looking for nurses.

A sigh of relief fills Yuuri, he was worried he did something stupid.

YUURI: that would be great! Thank you!!!

VIKTOR: no worries, yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIKTOR:1111 W Harrold dr at 8:00 am, text me if you have any question or would like a ride!
> 
> Yuuri despite his massive hangover was warmed by the kindness of such a stranger.
> 
> VIKTOR: my full name is Viktor Nikiforov btw, I'm a doctor there


End file.
